The primary objective of the Coordinating Core is to ensure integrated, coherent, and effective scientific[unreadable] operations at the HNRC. To support the HNRC in an efficient and accountable manner, the Coordinating[unreadable] Core is organized into four interacting units. The Administrative Unit is responsible for deploying center[unreadable] resources, coordinating Center activities, organizing the annual evaluations of the Center and each Core,[unreadable] coordinating information dissemination to both the scientific and general communities, and ensuring that[unreadable] HNRC research-related activities are fully compliant with all university, state, and federal policies. The Data[unreadable] Management and Information Systems Unit tracks all Center-related data and ensures seamless[unreadable] interaction with external projects via an Internet-accessible data resource system, supports international[unreadable] efforts, and maintains the HNRC web site for internal and external information dissemination. The Statistics[unreadable] Unit consults with investigators and provides statistical services during all phases of project development,[unreadable] implementation, and publication of findings. The Participant Accrual and Retention (PAR) Unit recruits new[unreadable] cohorts of interest (e.g., early infection cases, older HIV+ adults), maintains an informative longitudinal[unreadable] cohort (n = 300), manages a roster of potential targeted study participants, recruiting them as required for[unreadable] specific HNRC-associated studies, and provides technical and consulting services to HNRC-affiliated[unreadable] projects. In addition to the services provided as core resources, the Data Management, Statistics, and PAR[unreadable] Units will also develop new methods to enhance their services. To facilitate its functioning the Core[unreadable] established several working groups. The internal groups include the Council of Investigators (sets policy[unreadable] and reviews scientific progress); the Research Review Committee (reviews requests for Center resources[unreadable] and provides a forum to discuss proposed studies and manuscripts); the Director's Staff (assists in the dayto-[unreadable] day management of the Center) with its Evaluation Committee (regularly reviews HNRC progress[unreadable] indicators for reports to the Director and COI); and the Human Subjects Committee (monitors Human[unreadable] Subjects and IRB issues, especially confidentiality). The external groups include the Scientific Advisory[unreadable] Board (provides periodic independent review of HNRC scientific and programmatic progress), the[unreadable] Participants Advisory Board (provides feedback from participants to the Director), and the Community[unreadable] Advisory Board (provides advice and feedback on the functioning of the Center in various local[unreadable] communities). Through those processes and structures the Coordinating Core assures the operation of a[unreadable] truly multidisciplinary research center and provides central coordination for international research and[unreadable] training efforts.